While dock mounted and transom mounted davits and lifts are well known, improvements have been developed throughout the years as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,521 to Johns, JR. et al. for “Hydraulic Transom Lift,” the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. As described in the Johns '521 patent, a transom mounted lift assembly includes a lift arm operable with an actuator for rotating the lift arm. A lift arm extension member has a cradle attached for carrying a watercraft such as a dinghy. Once the watercraft is lifted to a storage position, the lift assembly is locked into position using a latch having a hook rotated onto a latch pin. Both the lift actuator and the latch actuator are driven by a hydraulic power pack. One need for the locking and thus the latch results from typically slow pressure drops in the hydraulic lines feeding fluid and pressure to the actuators. Such need to secure the lift assembly in a stored position is well known in the art, as further illustrated with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,992 to Martin for “Hydraulic Lift for Small Watercraft Mounted to a Boat Transom,” wherein a locking cylinder actuates a plate having a hook for securing the lifting apparatus in a stored position. The present invention is directed to improving a lift and avoiding the need for added equipment such as the locking latch, by way of example.